1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a distribution system of digital contents, i.e., digitally encoded published materials, and more particularly, to a digital content distribution system and method which are capable of preventing unauthorized subsequent distribution of the digital contents.
2. Description of Related Art
The rapid growth of computer and communication technologies has facilitated business transactions in a number of ways. One particular area of business transactions in the electronic commerce. Consumers can now conduct commercial transactions with business entities conveniently and efficiently over the communication networks such as the Internet. One particular area of electronic commerce is information retrieval. Examples of information retrieval include electronic books, personal digital assistants, etc.
Business transactions involving information retrieval devices (e.g., electronic books) present a number of difficulties. The transaction should be efficient, reliable, confidential, secure, and convenient. From a business standpoint, the transaction should also be profitable and provides mutual benefits for both the consumers and the business operators.
Accordingly, it is desirable to have a method and system to operate an information distribution network to distribute digital contents to consumers for viewing.